Ep. 13: I'm Jun!
is the thirteenth episode of Choudenshi Bioman. In the Philippine English Dub, the title of the episode changed to "Jun's Difficult Choice". Synopsis Jun tries to figure a way to defeat Gear's newest upgrade on her own while the captain of the Olympic archery team tracks her down to find out what happened to her. Plot The episode begins where Ken Hayase along with the members of the Olympic Archery Team are practicing archery for the olympics as their head coach gets mad because of Jun's absence. Ken decides to find Jun and vows his head coach to take her back to the team. Meanwhile, Shirou and the group enter the metal research center to examine the newly developed metal called the U-Bi metal. Meanwhile, Doctor Man develops a newly developed molecular energy amplifier and he tests this to Monster and his squad to increased their strength by zapping them. They later ambush Shirou and the group inside the research center and they noticed that one of the Mechaclones managed to break the newly developed metal and they are no match to their increased strength as they retreated. They later transformed into Biomen to fight them back but still no effect. Jun tries to hit Monster with her Bio Arrow but she accidentally hits Shirou from his left wrist as they quickly retreated. Later on, Jun tries to practice archery knowing of her mistake and her failure to Shiro's team. She was later confronted by Ken who becomes doubted to her from leaving in the Olympic Archery Team. He tries to convince Jun to return to their team as she remembers Shirou and his group because of her duty as a Bioman. She can't decide this to Ken as she leaves the scene and Ken follows her only to be blocked by Shiro. After both men made a brief scuffle, Ken discovers Shirou's arrow wound from his left wrist knowing that Jun accidentally hits him earlier to which he confirmed this to him. Shirou tells Ken that Jun has a noble duty to perform and also tells him "Whatever you does? It's for the good of humanity, she was chosen and no one else to take her place. You must realized that!". Shirou was later contacted by his team as he left the scene which Ken remarks that she is greater than an Olympian. Shirou and the group fight against Monster and his squad as they manage to defeat them in the process. Doctor Man later discovers the effects of the molecular energy amplifier has worn off as he orders both Mason and Farrah to launch the Mechagigan. Peebo later informs Jun to tell Shirou and the group about the upcoming Mechagigan Shark Canth. She is later blocked by the Mechaclones as she avoids the gunshots as she throw a rock on one of the mechaclones and she finally gives chase to them. She was later attacked by Messer Beast and she was forced to fight them alone as she transforms into Yellow4. Ken easily discovers after watching her being attacked and her transformation as a Bioman. She manages to defeat the Mechaclones with her Bio Arrow but was attacked by the Messer Beast's ray, reverting back into Jun and injures her left wrist. Seeing this chaos, Ken fights the beast and the mechaclones by shooting his own arrows to save Jun. He later carries an unconscious Jun as he gets the yellow bandanna on her neck and puts it on her injured left wrist. He finally forgives her for doubting on her archery skills and finally allows her to go with the Biomen. Jun finally wakes up and seeing her injured left wrist has been tied in her yellow bandanna and she discovers that Ken defeats the mechaclones with his own arrows and discovering the Mechagigan's true nature which to zap Monster and his squad with the molecular energy amplifier. Jun finally concentrates to shoot her arrow directly on the Mechagigan's eye which is it's power source. She successfully destroyed it's eye making Monster and his squad left powerless. Shirou and his group in their Bio suits later arrive to confront them as Jun transforms into Yellow4 and join the fight. Jun manages to save Shirou from Monster as she hits him on his arm with her Bio Arrow as well as his butt defeating him in the process. However, Zyuoh managed to save him by hitting them with his finger missiles but they counterattack him with Bio Big Bow and they quickly retreated in a comical manner. After destroying the Mechagigan Shark Canth with the Bio Robo, Jun along with Shirou and the group are looking for Ken which they noticed Ken shots an arrow in the sky and Shirou tells her that it was a message from him saying that it was a blessing and Jun yells to thanked him as Ken heard her voice as he smiles while leaving. Later on, Shirou and the group are watching the sunset. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Coach: Notes *Jun's friend is portrayed by Hiroyuki Sanada; he would eventually break through into becoming a Hollywood actor in various films including The Last Samurai, Rush Hour 3, The Wolverine, and 47 Ronin. DVD releases Choudenshi Bioman Volume 2 features episodes 12-21. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bioman.html References Category:Choudenshi Bioman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda